Tigger and the Intruder
by akaeve
Summary: Just a little Tigger story


Now this story will mean nothing to someone who has not read Tigger before so please only nice remarks.

Tigger was being hyper sensitive again, Kitty Stevens had to despair; she had found this web site for writers, for fan-fiction writers, and she was going to put her story on it, but someone or something had leapt onto her lap and then putting two paws in the keyboard, hit the delete button, and poor Kitty had lost everything, or so she thought.

"TIGGER," Kitty screamed, now making a lunge for the cat, who wisely decided that the cat flap looked inviting, so headed for the door via her sister Fifi who just wailed and jumped over the back of the couch.

"And don't come back," Kitty shouted, but as soon as she said, regretted.

Tigger sat outside and had a wash and think, scold a dog he cowers, scold a cat he washes his paw, "Don't come back," ok won't, well not until dark time and then mom gets really worried," as Tigger now stretched and headed for the one place she knew she could play.

-oOo-

Gibbs was measuring and carving and generally working the wood. He had made Tigger a lovely climbing, scratch, play frame, well it kept her occupied while he whittled and he was fed up with her deciding to help, and sharpen claws or was it descale, until he had persuaded Kitty to have the claws removed, he had bought a couple of hanging baubles and cat-nip thingies, actually he had asked Abby to buy from her brother and well it was a little OTT now, but one tiggery wiggery cat loved, she was for ever climbing and playing, Abby had started to drop by to see how Tigger was, and they got on well.

"_Always wanted a kitten, they make such loyal friends, you can tell a cat anything and they never blab," Abby had said once._

"Actually a dog is more loyal. A dog obeys, while a cat is his own boss, as someone once said," Tim mentioned in the passing.

"And one owns a dog McGee, one co-operates with a cat. I should know," Gibbs had retorted.

"Owner? Mistress? Master? Slave comes near it," Tigger had thought as she had looked at the humans, but continued to munch the cat treats. 

The cell rang and Gibbs answered, "Gibbs," which Tigger always thought silly as it was his phone who else would answer, but she knew the man Gibbs had a bit of a temper, and usually tried not to annoy him.

"Tiggs, I got to go they found a body, and my team are on call, you fine here or will I put you outside?"

"Meoww meow," Tiggs had answered which in cat language means "Go away I'm fine I'll amuse myself", as she watched Gibbs climb the basement stairs.

And amuse herself she did.

-oOo-

Tigger soon got bored in the basement, the toys were fun, but not if you can't show off to anyone your double back flip while playing with catnip mouse, so grasping said mouse in her mouth, she bounded up the wooden stairs, to the main part of the house, and being of an inquisitive nature, which was how she had met the man Gibbs in the first place, she deposited catnip mouse on the mat by the fire. Gibbs had invested in a fire-guard, since one time he had arrive home and had to rescue Tiggs from singed fur and certain injury when he had found her curled up on the hearth by the grating. But now to investigate, she looked around, spotted the litter tray in case of emergency and giving a "Meooeeww de meow," which is a"one for all and all for one", scream, she shot up the stairs to explore.

Now, after toying, open doors, and generally mooching about, Tiger found that she was tired, entering the one room that she knew Gibbs didn't mind her in really, he said it had been a little girl's, called Kelly, but she had died. This made Tigger sad, as she would have loved to have played with Kelly, but leaping onto the bed, Tiggs curled up and lulling herself to sleep with her purring dozed away…..

-oOo-

As we all know, Gibbs is a man who does not lock his door, which over the years has resulted in a couple of unsavoury encounters with people. On this occasion a sneak thief was prowling the streets looking for easy pickings, and seeing no lights on in Gibbs' house, he tried the handle. Eureka, as the knob turned and walked in.

Tigger stirred from her slumbers, the sound of the door opening reaching her sensitive ears, the hearing 4 times as acute as humans, but this did not sound like the man Gibbs, so noiselessly she slid off the bed, onto the floor and sneaking through the door, her whiskers tingling, her ears alert she lay at the top of the stairs waiting to pounce.

The intruder began to climb the stair, but with only the torch, he did not see one tiggery wiggery lying in wait, as he reached the top stair, with a wiggle of the hips, Tigger leaped and so catching the man off guard and off balance, they tumbled down the stairs to lie in a heap on the mat at the door.

-oOo-

Gibbs arrived home a few minutes later to find his front door ajar, pulling his gun from the holster he gingerly pushed the door open and switched on the light, only to see Tigger padding or was it prodding the man's chest.

"Get it off me, get it off me," the man wailed as Tigger continued to practise, what would have been called in human circles, CPR, on the man's chest, "Never knew you had a cat?" the man continued to cry beginning to sweat slightly.

"Don't," came the reply, as Gibbs, still pointing his gun at the intruder, pulled his cell from his pocket and dialled 911, and explained the circumstances to the operator.

"Then who does this belong to, it's a killer?" the man continued to moan.

"Tigger here, belongs to a neighbour over the back," Gibbs replied, "Never took her as guard cat," as he heard the wailing of sirens arrive at his door, and three Policemen rush in.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly."

"I want to press charges," the man shouted, "That animal is rabid, and it bit me and scratched me," as one of the cops and Gibbs now looked down at a small cat purring sweetly beside Gibbs' feet, while the other two policemen pulled the thief up and cuffed him before dragging him from the house.

"I think Tigger, you need something to eat and a sleep, you've had some day as he now called Kitty.

THE END.


End file.
